Brothers
by LyriaFrost
Summary: When Narcissa Malfoy takes a stand against her husband, Draco's life is changed forever. AU. Contains Remus/Sirius slash and Harry/Draco brotherly love.
1. Chapter 1

So I'm trying to find the motivation to continue this story... so far I only have this prologue and half of chapter 1 done... sorry about that, but I just figured I'd post what I have

Disclaimer: I own nothing, I just like to play :)

* * *

Narcissa Malfoy darted on light, fast feet through the halls of the once great Malfoy Manor. In her arms she carried a large bundle, tightly wrapped in cloth and tightly guarded against stray hexes. The walls and ceilings and floors were covered with scorch marks and gaping holes from hexes and Unforgivibles that missed their marks. All around her, Aurors and Death Eaters battled, the latter far too surprised by the attack to form a paper resistance.

Soon she reached the entrance hall and there met two figures, both heavily cloaked and hooded in Auror robes. She stopped and spoke to them.

"Has the paperwork been approved?"

"It is done." With these three words, Narcissa ran forward, desperately pressing her precious bundle into the arms of the shorter Auror.

"Oh thank you, thank you. Please take him far away. Save him from this life." One corner of the cloth fell away to reveal a young boy, only five years old, with white-blonde hair and silver eyes. He was confused and bewildered by what was happening, afraid of what he did not understand. Suddenly, there was a loud noise behind Narcissa. She spun around to see Lucius there, clutching a ragged wound on his arm.

"What are you doing here, Narcissa? And why is that filthy animal holding my son?" The Aurors pulled their hoods down to reveal none other than Sirius Black and Remus Lupin.

"Watch who you are calling an animal Lucius. You're talking to Draco's new guardians."

"We have signed a legally binding blood contract. To the world, Draco is now the son of Sirius Black and Remus Lupin." Narcissa took advantage of Lucius' momentary speechlessness to press an envelope into Sirius' hands.

"Make sure Draco gets this when he is ready."

"How could you Narcissa? Draco was a most promising child and he could have been a great Death Eater. Now he will be a nobody, just another wizard, hardly fit to be a Malfoy." Lucius was purple-faced and panting at the end of his ran.

"I did what I had to do to save my son. He deserves far better than the life you had to offer him."

"He could have had power, wealth, fame, and status. What could be better?"

"Life! Laughter! Love! This family sucks everything out of its members, leaving empty shells that never know true happiness. I want more than that for my son. Now he will be safe and you will never be able to turn him now." Lucius suddenly went completely devoid of expression.

"Very well then. You have now turned my son into my enemy and my enemies do not last long. Avada Kedavra!" This spell was directed towards Remus and Draco. Sirius was too far away to do anything, having gone to keep a couple stray Death Eaters out. He watched, horrified, as the green light traveled towards his mate and his new son. But suddenly there was another body there, absorbing the green light.

"Mommy!"

"Stupefy!" The young boy in Remus' arms squirmed and cried as he tried to get down and run to his mother's limp body. Lucius fell in a burst of red light as more Aurors rushed into the room, having subdued the remaining Death Eaters. Remus and Sirius turned and left, leaving cleanup to the others. Draco was still crying but had stopped struggling. A healer waited outside with a draught to put the young child to sleep. Then Remus and Sirius apparated away, leaving behind the ruins of a once-great mansion filled with the bodies of its former occupants.


	2. Chapter 2

Hi everyone! I'm very sorry that this has taken me so long to write, and it really isn't very long at all. Unfortunately, nursing school has swamped me with work this year, and so I haven't had much time to write. But now I have some time, and I have rediscovered my inspiration for this story, so hopefully I'll be able to produce better updates now.

* * *

When Draco next awoke, he was in a very comfortable bed in a bright cheery room. But the first thing he saw when he opened his eyes was emerald green. He closed his eyes for a moment and when he reopened them, he could focus on the face that hovered above him. The boy above moved back, kneeling next to Draco on the bed. Draco took advantage of the space to sit up carefully, feeling much better now that he had slept.

"Hello, my name is Harry Potter. And you're Draco Malfoy! You're going to be my new brother! We can play games and read books and play Quidditch and have sleepovers and…" Draco was rather absorbed in how fast this strange boy, Harry, could ramble on and on about absolutely nothing. Now he was saying something about a black dog and mud wrestling. He was startled by a deep chuckle from the doorway.

"Harry. Slow down and breathe between sentences. Remember what Moony told you? People need time to think about what you say." Harry looked abashed as a tall man with dark skin, dark eyes, and long sleek dark hair came into the room, followed by a slightly shorter man with pale skin, soft honey-colored hair, and very light brown eyes.

"Sorry, Padfoot. I was too excited to control myself." Harry suddenly launched himself off the bed at the darker man, startling Draco. The two started wrestling as the other one, Moony, came and sat down on Draco's bed.

"I'm very sorry about them, Draco. Sometimes I can't tell which one is actually older." Draco giggled a little at this, and even more when two identical cries of indignation came from the heap of man and boy on the floor. Moony smiled gently. "Well, Draco, now that you're awake again, I think it's time for introductions. My name is Remus Lupin and my partner over there is Sirius Black. Of course, Harry likes to call us Moony and Padfoot but you can call us whatever you feel comfortable with."

"Where is my mommy, Moony?" Remus sighed. He had known that this question would come sooner or later but he didn't want to answer it, didn't want to have to dampen the light in the silver eyes in front of him. But before he could answer, Harry climbed back up onto the bed next to him and started into his eyes, looking suddenly very serious.

"She's with my mommy now, Draco. They're up there in the sky, watching us and being happy for us." Draco looked very confused.

"When is she going to come back from the sky? I miss her."

"Well, she's not really going to come back, just like my Mommy and Daddy aren't coming back. But someday, we'll get to go see them! We'll see everybody who gets to go to the sky, and right now they're watching us, so we have to be real good for them and make them happy." Draco still looked a little sad, so Harry leaned closer to whisper in his ear. "It's okay, I miss my Mommy too, but sometimes Moony is an awful lot like a Mommy and he makes really yummy food and sings nice songs and he does all the voices when he read books! And Padfoot is really good at tucking me into bed at night. "

Now everyone knows that when five-year-olds whisper, they are still quite loud, and so Remus and Sirius heard every word that Harry said. Remus was a little mortified at being the mommy (which Sirius thought was hysterical) but it was also quite cute that Harry thought that way. After that, Draco seemed a little better, and Harry dragged him out the little room to go show him his toys. Remus and Sirius followed them downstairs, smiling fondly at the two little boys, so different with white-blonde hair and black hair, giggling madly at little Quidditch figures that were enchanted to fly around the room. Sirius wrapped his arms around Remus, laughing softly.

"You know something, Remus? I think this is gonna work out just fine."


End file.
